


A little too late

by Slowprogress



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Everything hurts and now I want ice cream, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slowprogress/pseuds/Slowprogress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short piece from Shaw's point of view. Mostly just her thoughts when she realizes what she has to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little too late

**Author's Note:**

> So I find a fun, new ship on tumblr. Two weeks later one half of the ship ends up presumably dead. This is why I shouldn't ship things, yeah?

"Oh, for God's sake!"

Up until the exact moment that she turns around, Shaw fully believes that her capacity to care, to _feel,_ is as crippled as it has always been.  Yet when she turns and catches sight of Root's face, no teasing look or flirty smile to be found, she knows that impossible as she had always thought it to be, she absolutely does care.

It shouldn't have surprised her as much as it does, God knows going after Root that first time should have tipped her off, but there it is; she is going to die right after someone finally managed to find a way to fit themselves perfectly into each jagged edge of her being and make her love them.

It'd almost be fucking  _poetic_ if it wasn't so, well, pathetic? Absurd? Clinically speaking actually impossible?   _  
_

Shaw doesn't really know, but it all pisses her off mightily. _Of_   _course_ Root and her whole bag of crazy would end up being the one exception to an otherwise unbreakable rule. _Of_   _course_ Shaw would finally figure it out when it was too late to do anything about it. Whether that something was murdering Root or thanking her, for giving Shaw something she never before even had the capacity to want, is something she'll never know.

Because she's going to die.

Because she loves Root and wont let  _her_ die. 

So, okay, not poetic then, just really fucking sad and pathetic. She rolls her eyes so hard at herself it _hurts._ Everything hurts though, even the annoyed puff of breath she huffs out before pulling Root close enough to kiss.

The kiss hurts more than anything ever has or ever could though, because it's their first, but  _goddammit_ , it's also going to be their last.

And that's kind of her own fault. 

So Shaw kisses her, quick and hard and  _sorryigetitnowsorry_. It's not enough, but there isn't anything else Shaw can give her, so she pulls away and sucks it up. She's got a job to do, got something real precious to protect, and no amount of  _feelings_ will be getting in the way of that.

She doesn't look at Root when she walks away, ignores the anguish of her cries, keeps her eyes on the task at hand like the good soldier she is.

When her palm hits the red button the only thing she thinks about is this: Root's voice and the way it says her name,  _Sameen_ , how it curls warmly around each vowel and possesses and implies things. She sees the smile, knowing and hopeful and smug, as Root teases her, as she loves her the best way she knew how. It makes it okay. It takes her away. She's happy.

When the bullet finally hits, Shaw doesn't feel a thing. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was thrown together quickly and is also my first forray into fic for this fandom, so pardon all the mistakes.


End file.
